Five Nights at Freddy's X
Five Nights at Freddy's X (or simply FnAFX or Five Nights X) is a fanon game made by ScourgesCustomPlants, in which you stay 5 weeks at the pizzeria. Power You have unlimited power, but an animatronic can go into the Basement and flip a circuit breaker, shutting off the power. You must hit a button on the Basement camera to get power back. Animatronics Old * Freddy 1.0 * Bonnie 1.0 * Chica 1.0 * Foxy 1.0 (A mix of 3.0 (FNAF 1) and 1.0 appearance) * Toy Freddy (FnAF2 appearance) * Toy Bonnie (FnAF2 appearance) * Toy Chica (FnAF2 appearance, keeps beak) * Toy Foxy (unmangled for Week 1,FnAF2 appearance in Week 2 and appears as The Nightmarish in Week 3) * Balloon Boy (FnAF2 appearance) * The Puppet (FnAF2 appearance) * Golden Freddy (FnAF2 appearance) * Endo (FnAF2 Prize Corner endoskeleton) New Sign up your OCs here. *Mr handy *Fly-To-Fox(FTF for short) *Runner Dean *Rap Rabbit *Deadlocked Soldier Bear *1.0 Runner Dean *1.0 Fly-To-Fox *1.0 Deadlocked Soldier Bear *1.0 Rap Rabbit *Pluto *Golden Freddy X(Starts In Week 3 Night 1 along with The Nightmarish) *The Nightmarish (starting Week 3 Night 1) *Phantom Animatronics ( Freddy, Golden Freddy,Chica,Springtrap, Foxy and Mangle( who starts in Week 2 Night 3) (all are phantoms) * Shadow Toy Animatronics (Toy Bonnie,Toy Freddy,Toy Chica,BB and Mangle)(in Week 1,Night 5) Defensive Mechanics Security Gate There are three main doorways: two small ones to the left and right and a large one in front of you. You can activate the security gates by hitting buttons next to their respective doorways. However, a strong enough hit can destroy them. Vent Gate There is an air duct on the ceiling. You can activate the gate by hitting a button on the wall. Freddy Mask You can put on the Freddy Mask to ward off every animatronic except for Foxy,Mangle(starting Week 2 Night 1),Golden Freddy X,Phantom Springtrap,The Nightmarish,Shadow Toy Freddy and Shadow Toy Bonnie. Flashlight You can use the flashlight to illuminate the hallways and rooms on the camera. Night Vision Goggles You can use these to look in the hallways when the power goes out, but they only work for a few seconds at a time. The Jammer This can be activated with the maintenance panel (in the top-right corner of the screen).Use this when Golden Freddy X or The Nightmarish (an even more damaged version of Mangle) is in the office,as the doors and the Freddy Mask doesn't work on them. Maintenance Panel You can use this to activate The Jammer. Also this is your only defense against Phantom Springtrap and the Shadow Toy Animatronics. Power Generator You must turn back on the power in CAM 6A when it runs out.If you're out of power for too long,Freddy will instantly appear in your office and jumpscare you. Audio Devices Use the audio to lure Mangle away from you.But if Phantom Springtrap jumpscares the player;they will error. Put your ideas for mechanics in the comments. Cameras Party Central (Cam 1A) This room has entrances to all 4 party rooms. Its decor is like that of the FnAF2 Party Rooms, but looks more like a place for relaxation. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica pass through here. The 1.0 animatronics and Pluto also pass through here.The player may randomly see Phantom Freddy or Phantom Chica lying on the ground.If you see them,put down the monitor or they jumpscare you. Party Room 1 (Cam 1B) Party Room 1 is to the south of Party Central. It has tables with party hats lined up like the party rooms in FnAF2, but one hat occasionally goes missing and turns up in your office. Toy Freddy passes through here, occasionally blocking the camera with his face. The 1.0 animatronics and Pluto also pass through here. Party Room 2 (Cam 1C) Party Room 2 is to the west of Party Central. Toy Bonnie passes through here, occasionally blocking the camera with his face. The 1.0 animatronics also pass through here. Party Room 3 (Cam 1D) Party Room 3 is to the north of Party Central. This party room is the only one to have the "LET'S PARTY!" banner visible. Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie pass through here. Party Room 4 (Cam 1E) Party Room 4 is to the east of Party Central. Toy Chica passes through here, occasionally blocking the camera with her face. The 1.0 animatronics also pass through here. The 1.0 animatronics and Pluto also pass through here. Ph.Golden Freddy will appear in the office if you look at this camera for too long. Show Stage (Cam 2A) The Show Stage is to the north of Party Room 3. It looks quite like a theater. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Foxy start here. Mangle and Endo pass through here. Backstage (Cam 2B) The Backstage area looks like the Backstage area from FnAF1, having various Toy animatronic parts laying around. Mangle, Endo and Mr. Handy start here. Service Shaft (Cam 2C) The Service Shaft is just a small shaft that Mr. Handy passes through. Mr. Handy's face always blocks the camera in this "room". Arcade (Cam 3) The Arcade looks like, well, an arcade. The Arcade is at the end of the East Hallway. Marionette and Balloon Boy start here. Parts/Service (Cam 4) Parts/Service looks like Parts/Service from FnAF2. Golden Freddy "starts" here. The 1.0s Fly to Fox, Rap Rabbit, Runner Dean and Deadlocked Soldier Bear start here(Fly To Fox starts off camera, but he still starts here.) Also there is a button saying Turn on Power".You must click or hold it to turn back the power on. Storage (Cam 5) Storage looks like a fairly bare room, with all the 1.0 animatronics lying on the floor. They, of course, start here. Basement (Cam 6A) The Basement is a concrete hallway in the actual basement of the building. The circuit breaker and air duct entrance are here. Mr. Handy, Mangle, Endo, and Toy Foxy pass through here. Also, just because both are discontinued and decommissioned, Fly To Fox And Deadlocked Soldier Bear(The New Versions) start here. RAP FIREDOME(CAM 13) This area has a curtain on the right of the camera. The new Rap Rabbit starts here. ap Air Duct (Cam 6B) The Air Duct looks like the ducts from FnAF2. Mr. Handy, Mangle, Endo, and Toy Foxy pass through here. Parking Lot (Cam 7) The Parking Lot looks like a fairly normal parking lot. The cars and weather change. West Entrance (Cam 8A) The West Entrance leads out to the Parking Lot. It showcases various drawings by children. Lower West Hallway (Cam 8B) The Lower West Hallway showcases more drawings by children and a sign pointing to Party Room 2. Middle West Hallway (Cam 8C) The Middle West Hallway has another sign pointing to Party Room 2. Toy Bonnie and the 1.0 animatronics pass thorough here. Phantom Mangle or Phantom Foxy can appear here.Look at them too long and they jumpscare you. Upper West Hallway (Cam 8D) The Upper West Hallway has the Storage room at the end of the hallway. The 1.0 animatronics pass though here. East Entrance (Cam 9A) The East Entrance looks very much like the West Entrance. Lower East Hallway (Cam 9B) The Lower East Hallway looks very much like the Lower West Hallway, but the door to Parts/Service is on the right. Middle East Hallway (Cam 9C) The Middle East Hallway looks very much like the Middle West Hallway, but the door to the Aerobics Area is on the right. Pluto passes through here. Upper East Hallway (Cam 9D) The Upper East Hallway looks very much like the Upper West Hallway. Aerobics Area (Cam 9E) This Area has some exercise equipment. Pluto and the New Runner Dean starts here. Nightmare Parts/Service (Cam 10A) This area has a Bonnie head lying on the ground,a Freddy head on a bookshelf,a Foxy prop and a Springtrap suit slumped on the left side of the room.There is also a rack.The Nightmarish and Golden Freddy X start here.The Nightmarish will be lying on the right side and Golden Freddy X will be hanging on the rack.Randomly, the Springtrap suit will be seen in a dark green color.If seen,Phantom Springtrap will appear in the office and if the panel is not raised in time,he will jumpscare the player and cause an audio error. Easter Eggs * Shiny Freddy: You can see him in CAM 6A. * Toy Golden Freddy: He is in your office,he doesn't do anything. Nights (Week 1) Night 1 Phonecall Hey, Ted! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Since you're a new recruit, I'll have to explain a few things. The CEO didn't install any lights in your office, so that's where your flashlight comes in. Just sweep it across those three hallways there to look for things. Fortunately, the CEO did have security gates installed for all three doorways and the air vent, strangely enough. Hit the buttons to turn 'em on. Also, our 4 animatronics move around at night. They're programmed not to attack anyone, so they may just pop in to say hi. But if any one of them tries to come in, put on that Freddy mask, just to be safe. From personal experience, it smells like something died inside of it, so use it sparingly if you want a functioning nose. *chuckle* *someone yelling "JENKINS! GET IN HERE!" in the background* Sorry, gotta blast! Notes Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Foxy start functioning tonight. Night 2 Phonecall Hello again! Last night was no sweat, right? Well, it seems like somebody on the evening shift, which goes from 6 PM to 12 AM, messed with the animatronics. They apparently can't be shut off now, and their programming got screwed up to the point that they'll go after anybody who's wearing a night guard uniform. It may have something to do with that criminal database all of our animatronics have. But anyway, the CEO called the shop today and asked when they could treat 'em. Apparently, the earliest time is tomorrow. Just watch the animatronics and you should be fine. The 1.0 versions of FtF, DSB, Runner Dean and Rap Rabbit starts to become active here until the Middle of Week 5 in Night 1, possibly 3am or 4am they'll deactivate. They'll start to move again in Night 5 at 2am. Night 3 Phonecall Hey there, Teddy! The animatronics are in the shop right now, because apparently they had to stay overnight while some poor guy tries to fix 'em. However, there's a new development. We have some old animatronics down in the storage room, and apparently they've been activated. They're a lot bigger than the new ones, so they should be easy to notice. They seem to be a lot smarter than the new ones, too. Well, good luck. Notes The 1.0 animatronics begin functioning tonight. However, the Toy animatronics are nowhere to be seen. Night 4 Phonecall Hey! Uh, the guy at the shop jury-rigged a device that turns the Toys off. It worked fine at the shop, so there won't be any more slipups! Anyway, you might want to start checking backstage: there are a couple endoskeletons back there that twitch occasionally. One of our engineers went back there to check on them on the evening shift and he hasn't come back since. We had our evening shift guy check it out on the camera, and...one of them wasn't there. The normal-looking one moved. He had to look around, and he found it running into the basement. When he put the camera down, his power was out and the endoskeleton was hanging from the ceiling. He told us that he used the Freddy head...but...he didn't tell us much after that. *gulp* Anyway, you can hit 1 on the message machine to hear what he said. Notes Endo begins functioning this night. The New Runner Dean, FTF, DSB, and Rap Rabbit also become active here until Night 3 in week 4. Night 5 Phonecall Hello there! TGIF, huh? *chuckle* Anyway, we found that engineer stuck in a service shaft. He was beat up and bloodied, but he was pretty much fine. He told us that the other endoskeleton beat him up and put him there, but shut off after that. Pretty weird. The Toy animatronics are working fine, but sometimes they give adults this odd stare, Toy Freddy especially. It's kind of this mix between "I want to kill you" and "I'm disappointed". Toy Foxy gave that stare to a kid and he said, and I quote "Give me that look again, and you'll be looking at your own dead body." Kids these days... Well, I better hang up. Mr. Slippern is giving me that look again. Nights (Week 2) Night 1 Phonecall Welcome back! Remember that kid I talked to you about last night? Well, it turns out Toy Foxy got on his bad side again and...well...it's not pretty. The poor thing got shredded to pieces, and the staff started calling her Mangle. To compensate, Mr. Slippern splurged and bought 2 new animatronics for the arcade: Marionette and Balloon Boy. Marionette likes to unwind the music box that it lives in and roam around, so we updated the camera software so you can wind it up from any room! I don't know about that Balloon Boy thing, though. It never...does anything. A couple of kids started poking it, but it didn't respond at all. That engineer is stil pretty wary of animatronics, so he won't be checking up on them any time soon. Notes Marionette and Balloon Boy start functioning tonight. Toy Foxy switches with Mangle.The Phantoms also become active on this night.And this can catch players off guard. '''THIS PAGE IS IN PROGRESS.' Category:Games Category:Work in progress